


Gwiazdy nad głową (chcieć, wziąć, mieć, czyż nie?)

by juana_a



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffyverse, Jossverse
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith i kawałek własnego miejsca na ziemi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwiazdy nad głową (chcieć, wziąć, mieć, czyż nie?)

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał na fikaton 6 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> 7 sezon BtVS i 4 sezon AtS

IV.

Mieszkanie jest małe i puste. Jest w nim tylko kilka sprzętów: stół, dwa krzesła, kredens, stara, ledwie działająca lodówka, szafa, w której ciągle jest zbyt wiele pustych wieszaków, regał na książki bez książek, wiecznie nieposłane łóżko, na którym przecież i tak niemal nie sypia. Tak przynajmniej mówi, kiedy spotykają się w najbliższym barze. Czasem, kiedy czuje się bardziej samotna niż zwykle, opowiada mu o patrolach, o miastach, które ostatnio widziała, pyta o jakiegoś demona, o którym nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała.

 _(— Pojedź ze mną — chce powiedzieć, ale nikt nie nauczył jej prosić, a on przecież i tak ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.)_

Mieszkanie jest małe i puste, ale to najwyraźniej nie ma znaczenia, bo przecież nie chodzi o ilość krzeseł w salonie, o równo ustawione w szafkach słoiki z konfiturami, o bestsellery na półkach, biały obrus na stole i modne ubrania w szafie. Tak przynajmniej mówi, kiedy przychodzi do niej na kawę. Potem długo się nad tym zastanawia, myśli, że może właśnie dlatego ciągle tu jest, może dlatego nauczyła się nie myśleć o podróżach po Europie, bo, paradoksalnie, jest to jedyne miejsce na ziemi, o którym może powiedzieć, że jest jej. Jej niepościelone łóżko, jej zepsuta lodówka, jej małe, puste mieszkanie.

Chcieć, wziąć, mieć, prawda?

 _(Coraz rzadziej śni o jasnym pokoju z dużym łóżkiem, ale kiedy się budzi, ciągle czuje zapach świeżo wypranej pościeli i delikatny dotyk jej palców na swojej skórze._

 _Są sny, które nigdy się nie spełnią.)_

 

III.

Pokój jest duży i jasny. Z miękkim łóżkiem, poduszkami, szafą, krzesłem i toaletką zastawioną kosmetykami, pudełeczkami z biżuterią, zapomnianymi kolczykami, zerwanymi na patrolach bransoletkami, których potem żal jej wyrzucić. Tak przynajmniej mówi za każdym razem, kiedy siadają na podłodze i nie mają siły rozmawiać. Czasem, w jakąś spokojniejszą niż zwykle noc, kiedy ktoś inny bierze pierwszą wartę, kładą się na łóżku i leżą, w milczeniu wpatrując się w sufit, zbyt zmęczone, żeby zasnąć. Czasami sufit zamienia się w niebo i nad głowami mają gwiazdy, spocone dłonie zaciskają się na kołkach i przez kilka sekund niewidzialna bariera nie istnieje.

 _(— Pocałuj mnie — chce powiedzieć, ale nikt nie nauczył jej prosić, a ona przecież i tak ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.)_

Pokój jest duży i jasny, ale najwyraźniej to nie ma znaczenia, bo przecież nie chodzi o przestrzeń, o biżuterię i kosmetyki ukryte w szufladkach toaletki, ale o ten kawałek łóżka, który może nazwać swoim. Tak przynajmniej mówi w długie noce, kiedy nie mogą przegnać ponurych myśli. Potem długo się nad tym zastanawia, myśli, że może to jest powód, dla którego ciągle tu jest, w tym pokoju, którego nigdy nie lubiła, może dlatego splata swoje palce z jej, odgarnia włosy z jej policzka, bo, paradoksalnie, jest to jedyne miejsce na ziemi, które może nazwać swoim. Jej mały kawałek łóżka.

Chcieć, wziąć, mieć, tak?

 _(Coraz częściej śni o tym samym pokoju z dużym łóżkiem, ale kiedy się budzi nie czuje już zapachu świeżo wypranej pościeli, a wpadający przez okno wiatr przynosi woń spalenizny._

 _Są sny, z których nie chce się budzić.)_

 

II.

Cela jest mała i ciasna. Nie ma w niej zbyt wiele rzeczy: stół, krzesło, twarde łóżko, na którym i tak rzadko przesypia całą noc. Tak przynajmniej mówi, kiedy przychodzi ją odwiedzić. Czasem przynosi jej książkę, która potem leży na stole, krzyżówkę, której i tak nigdy nie rozwiąże, gazetę, która będzie leżała na krześle przez następny tydzień. Czasem przychodzi z kubkiem zimnej wody, bo szklanka jest ze szkła, a nikt przecież nie da jej szkła do ręki. Zupełnie, jakby potrzebowała czegokolwiek, za każdym razem bawi go to niemal tak samo.

 _(— Odwiedzaj mnie częściej — chce powiedzieć, ale nikt nie nauczył jej prosić, a on przecież i tak ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.)_

Cela jest mała i ciasna, ale najwyraźniej to nie ma znaczenia, bo przecież nie chodzi o przestrzeń, o ilość pokoi, czy komnaty ze ścianami pokrytymi rzędami luster, ale kawałek podłogi, który można nazwać swoim. Tak przynajmniej mówi, kiedy przychodzi ją odwiedzić. Potem długo się nad tym zastanawia, myśli, że może właśnie dlatego ciągle tam jest, może dlatego przestała myśleć o tym, jakby to było być po drugiej stronie solidnego muru, bo, paradoksalnie, to jedyne miejsce na ziemi, o którym może powiedzieć, że jest jej. Jej cela, jej krzesło, jej stół.

Chcieć, wziąć, mieć, czyż nie?

 _(Czasami tylko śni o jasnym pokoju z dużym łóżkiem, a kiedy budzi się rano, ciągle czuje zapach świeżo wypranej pościeli i wpadającego przez okno wiatru._

 _Są sny, o których się nie opowiada.)_

 

I.

Sala szpitalna jest mała i ciemna. Ze skomplikowanym sprzętem medycznym, który bada pracę jej serca, z zawsze idealnie posłanym łóżkiem, bo przecież nikt się na nim nie porusza, żeby zepsuć mozolną pracę pielęgniarki, stojak na nieustannie spływającą do żył kroplówkę, kap, kap, po kropelce, a minuta zamienia się w wieczność za każdym razem, kiedy przychodzi ją odwiedzić. Czasami przychodzi tylko na chwilę, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy ciągle oddycha, ale zwykle zostaje na dłużej, siada na krześle obok łóżka i wpatruje się w jej zamknięte oczy. Czasem nawet przynosi jej kwiaty, mały, kupiony w przypływie impulsu bukiecik stokrotek, za który na pewno by go wyśmiała, gdyby tylko była przytomna.

 _(— Zabierz mnie stąd — chce powiedzieć, ale nikt nie nauczył jej prosić, a kłopot ze śpiączką jest taki, że nie można mówić.)_

Sala szpitalna jest mała i ciemna, ale to najwyraźniej nie ma znaczenia, bo ona i tak leży sztywno w upiornie białej pościeli, blada tak, że niemal się z nią zlewa, niemal nienaturalnie spokojna. Tak przynajmniej myśli za każdym razem, kiedy przychodzi ją zobaczyć. Zaraz potem przeraża się myślą, że to zupełnie tak, jakby wreszcie znalazła swój własny kawałek świata, którego szukała, o którym mogłaby powiedzieć, że jest jej własny. Jej szpitalne łóżko, jej kroplówka, jej dawno uschnięte kwiaty, które ktoś zawsze zapomina wyrzucić.

Chcieć, wziąć, mieć, zgadza się?

 _(Czasami śni o jasnym pokoju z dużym łóżkiem, ale potem nie budzi się, żeby ciągle czuć zapach wpadającego przez okno wiatru i chłód noża w swoim brzuchu._

 _Są sny, które spełniają się zbyt wiele razy.)_


End file.
